La corbata
by cocoagron414
Summary: Lea y Dianna se encuentran en el apartamento de Lea luego del regreso de la morocha tras su viaje a México. One Shoot.


Había llegado ese día a Nueva York, fue directo hasta el apartamento no quería que nadie hiciera mucho eco de su llegada "temprana". Así salió del JFK en un taxi y le dio la dirección al taxista. Luego de un largo recorrido que pareció durar horas por el tráfico que había en la ciudad.

Ella ya estaba ahí. Escuchó sonar la puerta del apartamento y se emocionó había sido una larga semana de trabajo; sólo quería ver a su pelirroja y recibir amor, luego de pasar unos días (interminables, según lo había definido) acompañada de su coestrella en una playa en México.

La morena esperaba en la cocina pacientemente a que la rubia dejara sus maletas en la espaciosa sala de su loft en Nueva York.

L: ¡Hola cariño! – dijo Lea dejándole a Dianna un casto beso en la comisura de los labios para luego abrazarla. - ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

D: Todo bien –respondió secamente la pelirroja. - ¿Qué tal México? – preguntó alzando una ceja de manera sarcástica.

L: Aquí vamos de nuevo pensó Lea – Cariño, sabes que sólo es trabajo. Que lo hago para cumplir con mis obligaciones y que no me gusta andar con Cory. Pero debo hacerlo, Di- añadió amargamente.

Dianna se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina y dejó caer su cabeza contra el mármol de la isla. Bufó y entre dientes maldijo a Cory con un- Lo odio-.

L: ¿Vamos Di sólo fueron algunas fotos, no debes ponerte así. Te amo, cielo. Sé que te molesta, pero al menos esta vez no tuve que darle "un apasionado beso"- dijo Lea agarrando su rostro con dulzura. Dianna apartó la cara molesta y comentó de manera seca: - Eso hubiese sido el colmo. Te vas una semana a una playa en México y además tendrías que besarlo – gritó exasperada.

L: - Bueno Dianna, ¿sabes qué? Basta… Sólo estaba contando los días para ver a mi novia pero si lo que voy a recibir de ti va a ser sarcasmo y desdén paso- agregó con desgana la pequeña morena. Acto seguido se fue le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras para perderse en su habitación.

- ¡Joder! – pensó Dianna.

La pelirroja aprovechó que Sheila estaba dando vueltas en la casa y comenzó a jugar con ella. Pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas con Lea sin que todo terminara a gritos. Después de todo a eso había venido a verla, a estar con ella a recibir y dar mimos a su novia.

No lo pensó dos veces. Ella lo quería y sabía que la morena, su morena, también lo quería. Sacó algo de su maleta y comenzó a subir con lentitud las escaleras de la casa de la pequeña diva intentando no hacer ruido para sorprenderla.

Cuando entró a la habitación, sintió el olor de la morena en todo el lugar y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Escuchó la ducha abierta y supo que era su oportunidad.

Se quitó sus ballerinas y se recostó en la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y desconectar el teléfono fijo de la casa de Lea y apagar ambos móviles. Mientras la morocha salía del cuarto Dianna jugaba en la cama con lo que había sacado de su maleta.

Minutos después el agua cesó de caer. Y Dianna se pusó alrededor del cuerpo el objeto con el que había estado jugando, se levantó de la cama de dos plazas y se sentó en el sillón que adornaba el cuarto de la morena.

Lea salió de la ducha, la miró y pasó de ella para continuar a secarse el cabello mientras una simple y minúscula toalla cubría su bronceado y tonificado cuerpo.

De repente la morena se detuvo en la rutina y miró a la rubia.

L: ¿A qué juegas? Preguntó confusa mirando lo que llevaba puesto Dianna. La chica sonrió de manera inocente.

D: ¿Te gusta? – le pidió con la mano que se acercara hasta ella.

L: No, no… No lo sé – tragó saliva la diva neoyorquina. –Es linda- agregó mientras se acercaba a Dianna con un bote de crema para el cuerpo en su manos.

D: No te la pongas tú, quiero hacerlo yo – pidió la rubia extendiendo su mano hasta la crema que cargaba Lea. – De acuerdo –dijo la morena.

D: Pon tu pie aquí – pidió Dianna mientras tocaba con su mano el mínimo espacio que quedaba en el sofá de una plaza y que estaba ubicado entre su piernas. Lea sólo obedeció, mientras su chica colocaba el humectante en la palma de ambas manos.

-Lo siento – musitó la pelirroja mirando a la morena con devoción mientras ésta estaba con el pie entre sus piernas.

Comenzó a besarla por el tobillo de la pierna derecha y fue colocando la crema tras dejar besos que Lea solo respondía con suspiros. Cuando hubo terminado hizo lo mismo con la pierna izquierda de la morena. Mientras de la boca de Lea solo salían suspiros.

Dianna dejó de colocarle el humectante y se levantó de repente colocó de espalda a Lea, dejó caer la toalla que vestía a su novia y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras esparcía la crema, en el torso de la morena, con delicadeza y sin prisa.

Y le volvió a preguntar

D: - ¿te gusta lo que llevó puesto? Preguntó Dianna entre besos.

L: Si, cariño es un bonito vestido. Lo que no entiendo mucho es lo de la corbata – dijo confundida.

Una risa suave de Dianna fue lo único que se escuchó, tras la cual añadió: - En breve lo sabrás – dijo dejando un húmedo beso en el cuello de Lea.

Aprovechando su posición terminó de colocarle crema a la morocha en la espalda, mientras recorría su mejilla con los labios. Lea no entendía lo que sucedía pero ya se estaba encendiendo.

L: Amor, bésame – pidió en un susurro. Rápidamente la más alta la volteó y le dio un profundo beso a su novia.

Las manos de Lea acariciaban la espalda de Dianna, entre suspiros, comenzó a quitarle la corbata y Dianna le agarró las manos y le dijo: El vestido se puede ir, pero la corbata se queda – dijo la pelirroja. Lea sólo asintió y tragó saliva. Nerviosa por no saber que planeaba Dianna.

Con el clima tan denso en la habitación el vestido de Dianna quedó rápidamente en el suelo dejando a la pelirroja sólo con su ropa interior. Que tampoco puso mucha oposición cuando Lea simplemente la dejó caer.

Dianna volteó de nuevo a Lea y la abrazó. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su pequeña diva, quería decirle con su cuerpo cuanto la había extrañado. Mientras la acariciaba la iba empujando dejándola frente a la cama, de espaldas a ella.

L: Di, ¿qué haces? – preguntó al sentir como la rubia se separaba un poco.

D: Sólo confía en mí – pidió y mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena. Acto seguido se quitó la corbata y con el mismo nudo que había puesto para asegurársela en el cuello, juntó las manos de Lea y las dejó atadas.

L: ¿Qué, qué haces Di? – dijo Lea no sabiendo que lo que se avecinaba. Dianna sonrió y la empujó sobre la cama con delicadeza y de colocó sobre la espalda de la morena.

D: - Le voy a hacer el amor a mi novia- añadió la pelirroja simplemente mientras besaba a Lea.

L: -Dime que no tienes un complejo de ese millonario loco que le gustaba sodomizar a la novia – dijo la mini diva entre divertida y seria.

Dianna soltó una carcajada – ¿Quién sabe? Mejor te dejo averiguarlo. Y comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuerpo de Lea, dejando mordiscos en su cuello que luego calmaba con suaves lamidas.

Así fue bajando por la espalda de la morena hasta llegar sobre su trasero, besó sus pompas y pasó su lengua por ella. Lea entretanto estaba sintiendo como su novia la tenía a su merced mientras ella tenía sus manos estiradas y amarradas sobre su cabeza.

Dianna seguía jugando con los puntos sensibles de la morena. Mientras besó y acarició sus piernas de abajo hacia arriba rozando "inocentemente" su centro. Lea gimió.

D: -Oh creo que te gusta – dijo la pelirroja con la voz sensual y ronca mientras volteaba a Lea.

L: - ¿Cómo podría no gustarme? – decía en medio de la excitación. Mirando de frente a Dianna

D: Hay algo que quiero saber – comenzó a acariciar su rostro – quiero saber cuánto te excita la forma en la que te estoy tocando- preguntó Dianna mientras besaba el pecho de su novia.

L:…. –

D: ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Dianna mirando a Lea a la cara, deteniéndose y levantando una ceja – ¿Cuánto te gusta?

L: Yo… Oh Dios… Di… Mmm –decía entre quejidos inentendibles mientras Dianna bajaba por su abdomen dejando sensuales y calientes besos. Dianna sonrió al ver que su novia había perdido todo el control.

D: Como no me respondes cuanto te gusta; voy a averiguar por mi misma cuánto te gusta – añadió la rubia y pasó dos de sus dedos por el centro de la morocha sintiendo la humedad de la misma.

Dianna acariciaba el clítoris de Lea con suavidad, impregnando su mano en su humedad mientras Lea intentaba abrazarla como podía con las manos atadas. Dianna se paró y dijo: - Quédate tranquila un segundo cariño, quiero tu caricias pero quiero más sentir tu humedad y dicho esto se deshizo del abrazo de la morocha y con el restante de la corbata amarró las manos del Lea al tope de la cama dejando a la morena a su merced.

L: -Dios Di, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Lea mirando sus manos atadas y viendo como su novia se dirigía hacia su centro dejando un camino de besos entre sus pechos y abdomen.

D: Estas muy mojada hermosa, y quiero sentirte mía - y acto seguido comenzó a besar el clítoris de Lea primero dejando que sus labios jugaran con el mientras la morocha se retorcía de placer.

Dianna intensificó el movimiento de sus labios y lengua y comenzó a recorrer todo el sexo de Lea mientras se adentraba con dos dedos en lo más íntimo de la pequeña neoyorquina. Ahhh- Gemía Lea incapaz de poder articular una sola palabra por todos los espasmos que sentía en su cuerpo.

Dianna golpeaba dentro de su novia de manera certera, sintiendo como cada vez Lea se ponía más estrecha.

L: Más, por favor más –pidió Lea mirando a Dianna mientras intentaba zafarse del nudo de la corbata, acción en la cual fallaba estrepitosamente. La pelirroja obedeció y sacó sus dedos y entró con tres mientras su lengua recorría el clítoris de la morena y con la otra mano intentaba mantener la cadera de Lea en su lugar.

Lea sentía como olas de lava recorrían su cuerpo y sentía como los dedos de Dianna no podían llegar más profundo en su cuerpo. Y no aguantó más y con un sonoro gemido cayó rendida de placer.

Dianna permaneció unos minutos más dentro de la morocha para poder disfrutar de las contracciones de su novia y luego salió delicadamente. Al volver a mirar a la cara a Lea, ésta reflejaba una sonrisa enorme y tranquila.

D: - ¿Te gustó la faceta del millonario Grey? – preguntó la pelirroja para dejar un dulce beso en los labios de su novia. Lea asintió sin abrir los ojos y le pidió

L: – quítame la corbata por favor. Dianna hizo caso omiso de la petición de la morocha y solo se limitó a darle otro beso en los labios.

D: Ahora no… - agregó simplemente y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada una vez más.

Lea respondía como podía a las caricias de Dianna haciéndola sentir todo su cuerpo. La pelirroja aprovechó que su novia seguía atada con la corbata para levantar sus piernas y hacer que sus rodillas tocaran sus hombros.

D: - ¿Ahora juntas si? Pidió la pelirroja comenzando a rozar su centro con el de la morocha.

Lea sólo asintió y comenzó a responder a las embestidas de Dianna.

La humedad y la sensibilidad de Lea, sumado a sentir sobre su propio centro la humedad de la pelirroja hicieron que llegará a lo más alto rápidamente dejando un mordisco sobre el labio inferior de Dianna que al sentir a su novia así de excitada no pudo aguantar y se vino en ese mismo instante.

Con delicadeza y acompañada de besos Dianna desató las manos de Lea. Luego se recostó a su lado y la abrazó.

D: - Cielo, siento haber sido grosera contigo antes. Te amo y, en ocasiones, los celos de verte con Cory me ganan. ¿Me perdonas? – agregó con un puchero.

L: - Sí, amor – si de ahora en adelante va esta va a ser tu manera de pedir mi perdón no me voy a quejar. Pero solo quiero que recuerdes algo siempre – añadió Lea mirando a la pelirroja que la invitó con la mirada a que continuara.

L: Te amo. Nada, ni nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás. Eres mi vida, mi norte y mi faro. No lo olvides.

La rubia la miró, asintió y la acercó hasta su pecho.

Entretanto Lea miraba sus muñecas; mientras jugaba con la corbata entre sus manos.

Soltó una carcajada. Se posicionó sobre la pelirroja y dijo:

L: - Ahora es tu turno… -añadió con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.


End file.
